


That’s What Friends Are For

by dryl



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Graphic Porn, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, Kissing, M/F, Mentions of Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryl/pseuds/dryl
Summary: Sal was the happiest he’s been since he laid his eyes on her. He’s happily engaged, not knowing that his best friend, Brian Quinn, thought of her at night. He can’t risk his friendship over a girl that was meant for his friend, right?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! If you wanna read this along with the collection of IJ fanfics I have on wattpad, I’m teaandpuppycat on wattpad. Thanks 💛

With a flick and switch of his tongue, he made you see stars. Sal's face was up your dress ravishing your cunt up the wall while your fingers were lost in his dark fluffy hair. One of his hands were massaging your thigh while the other hand had two of its digits knuckle deep inside of you. You were internally thanking yourself that you gave him some good head last night before he passed out cold, because damn, he was so good at making you fall apart in his mouth.

The thing was, he had to go film a challenge in less than five minutes. Your boyfriend, Sal Vulcano, was eating you out in a hidden hallway in the depths of the mall. 

As you were seconds away from cumming, you heard footsteps coming closer and closer. You panicked and tried to follow your gut instincts by yelling at whoever was coming closer and closer to seeing the sight.

"Hey! I swear to god if a-anyone comes..." Sal made sure to rip the orgasm from your body before even finishing the sentence, giving that word a double meaning. "...down h-here, I'll rip your f-fuckin' head off! Scat!" And with a couple of long, deep breaths, you feel Sal's tongue lick the remaining pleasure that's running out of you, making your vision blurry and your legs shake. 

With that, he sets you back down on your feet. Your legs are still jelly as your feet hit the floor, and almost melt when Sal cups your face and kisses you lovingly. You can taste yourself on his mouth and beard.

He growls into the kiss, "Hope you liked that, baby. I'm glad I could make it up to you." His lips leave your neck and trail down your jaw and down to the sweet spot on your neck. You let out a gasp as he sucks and sinks his teeth into your skin, knowing what his intentions were. His lips unlatch themselves as you can feel him snicker against your bruised skin, "Maybe if that fucker who almost walked in on us sees you, that'll show them who owns ya. Can't have strangers seeing my wife fall apart."

Those green eyes meet yours, making you almost melt again. Your trembling fingers touch the purple bruise your fiancé left on your neck. It was definitely gonna be visible on national television. 

"Thank you dear, but I think we only have two minutes until we're filming. We both gotta clean up and I don't want your beard to smell like pussy." He giggled as you gave him a quick kiss, "I'll see you in a few."

Before you even got two feet away, he squeezed your hand, "Mmmm baby, come with me."

You rolled your eyes and smiled, your heart gushed, knowing that this was going to be your husband soon.

—

Brian Quinn was walking down the corridors of the mall trying to find a bathroom to freshen up in before filming. Besides that, he just needed some alone time from the crew and the guys for a second. 

As he was walking down the hall, he heard rustling, curses, and moans coming from a girl. He stopped for a second has he could feel the blood rush to his crotch. Shit. 

His feet continued down the hallway, wanting to get a glimpse and act like it was an accident. That was until the voice of the feisty female boomed across the hallways, "Hey! I swear to god if a-anyone comes..." He could tell that word had a double meaning as she paused and let out a deep, loud sigh. Shit. "...down h-here, I'll rip your f-fuckin' head off! Scat!" 

Brian was frozen. He bit his lip, knowing that he just heard his best friend's fiancé just orgasm. There was times where she plagued his mind at night, or when they were out and her jeans would shape her ass just right, he would go crazy inside. But this was different. Knots were forming in his stomach as the two of them shared their lovey moment before leaving the area where he just ravished her.

This just made him want her even more. Why did Sal have to sweep her off of her feet that night when he knew this he had his eye on her? Oh well, maybe if he just got to touch her some day, just once, all of this would go away. Maybe he would go to the club or something to let out this pent up stress.

He couldn't think anymore, as there was only a couple of minutes until filming time. Thinking about her wasn't going to erase the fact that he  still had to piss and the fact that he was definitely going to lose his turn. That cheeky little bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, I’m sorry if this was a bit short. But trust me, the next one is going to be longer. Thanks for your support! 🤞🏻💛


	2. 2

Three days have passed since Brian almost saw you getting ravished by your fiancé. It went without thought for the two of you, but it kept Brian up at night, a little more harsher than usual. 

His dreams and thoughts were plagued with your moans and what his mind painted your orgasm face to look like. This definitely wasn’t like the other times he has thought of you at night, no. Having heard you like that just made him want you more and more by the minute. Sex wasn’t the only thing plaguing his mind. After he was done with you, he thought of making sure that you went to the bathroom afterwards. He would make sure to get that warm washcloth and rub down your aching muscles. He thought of what it would be like when the sunlight shone on your beautiful face when he woke up, your eyes half open as his grip on your waist got tighter. The smell of bacon and coffee was already filling his nose when he thought of your sleepy face taking sips of the bitter nectar.

Sure, he’s been in love before, and he quit believing in it. Love to him was some bullshit game that people use to benefit themselves. The “love” they feel is the accomplishment of having someone love them. But what was this he was feeling? Was this just lust? Or was is deeper than just that? No, no, it couldn’t be love. It was just some silly crush that we would get over in a month. That’s right, it would pass.

Whether he would go to jail or not, his sick, twisted mind was going to find out. 

-

Sal invited you to the studio to select clips from the challenge you were just in. It felt like home to you, the kindness of every one there made you feel fuzzy inside. Joe was your favorite person besides Sal, his humor and his good personality made him the best person on planet Earth. My goodness, Bessy Gatto was a lucky woman.

Murr was the sweetest guy you’ve met. Why did people poke fun at him so much? He would bring you snacks and treat you like a queen when you were around him. His jokes would make you laugh your ass off, and not to mention he was intelligent. 

Brian was also a good friend of yours. Sometimes, you noticed him looking a bit depressed, but maybe it was just his eyes. His eyes were definitely dream like, to you. Brian was definitely good-looking, any girl would be lucky to have him. But you couldn’t help but wonder why he looked at you the way he did, you wanted to ask him if he was okay.

And of course, Sal was your favorite human being on the planet. You were lucky enough to get to have him all to yourself, you wanted nobody else. Words can’t explain how much you were in love with the man who asked you to be his wife. After years of being alone, Sal swept you off your feet. Yes, you’re going to marry this man even if it was the last thing you do.

Sal’s hand held your hand tight as the two of you went over some scenes with a couple of others. Laughs were shared, you felt even more at home, doing something you love with your husband and your so called “co-workers” for the day. 

After a long while, it was time to go home. It was dark outside by that time.

As you said your goodbyes to everyone, you noticed Brian giving you that same sad look. His brown eyes looked in to yours, and they looked so sad. Still, you couldn’t understand, and turned back around to the group of people you were talking to.

Finally, you’ve had enough,“Hey babe, I’m gonna talk to Brian real quick. Wait for me, mkay?” Sal nods and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek before you go, letting go of your hand.

Brian is in the next room over, turned around, packing a few things before he was to departure for the night.

You lean again the doorframe and pat your hand on the wall a few times, making Brian turn to you. His hard eyes soften, “Hey sweetheart, what’s up?”

Your eyes meet his once again, “Alright, cut the bullshit, what’s got you so fucking depressed? Ever since I’ve met you, you always look at me like your cat died,” your harsh-ish tone softens, “please, tell me, what’s wrong, Brian?”

He grunts and quickly turns back around, “It’s nothing, kitten, don’t worry about it.”

Your brows furrow, “Kitten? Brian, I’m not stupid, please just talk to me.”

He lets out a sigh and beckons you to come to him, which you do, because that’s what friends do. What he does next isn’t crossing the line, but it’s about to.

His arms open for a hug. You shrug and give into it, wrapping your arms around him, as you’ve hugged him before. You noticed that his grip was tighter and different than usual, but there was nothing to think of it. Then, he nuzzles his head deep into your neck, inhaling deeply, like he was smelling you. His fingers tangle themselves in your hair. 

Your smell made Brian feel delirious, you made him feel delirious. Everything seemed just right, the way the curves on your body fit his embrace perfectly just felt right.

This, however, just felt weird to you. You rest your chin on his shoulder. “Uhh, Brian, this is getting weird. Why don’t you use your words and tell me what’s wrong?”

He ignores you, his arms finding themselves lower down your figure. With his head still buried in your neck, he kisses you, making you pull back.

“Brian, no!” You tear yourself form his embrace completely, sucking the happiness from Brian’s body. His eyes start to water as you speak to him, “If this is why you’re so sad, I’m sorry, but I can’t help you like that. I’ll hug you all day long, because that’s what friends are for. But I’m not cheating on Sal for you! You’re definitely a good person, but I’m not hurting Sal, okay? I’m sorry, but this is getting weird. Forget this ever happened, goodbye” You turned around to see Sal learning against the doorframe, making your stomach drop. Uh oh.

Sal lets out a chuckle, one of his arms is open to wrap itself around your waist. He waves goodbye to Q with a smug look on his face. For once, Sal deserved the girl. He wasn’t letting her go any time soon.

As the two of you left the room, you look up at your fiancé. Damn, he’s still got that smug look on his face.

The walk to the car was silent, but as soon as your butt hit the passengers seat, Sal leaned over and roughly kissed you. Your core felt tingly as his lips went straight to your neck. His lips latched on to the same spot where he marked you just a few days before. You let out a throaty moan as he but and sucked that spot until it hurt. The pads of his fingers make their way to your parts, making you press yourself against them.

He stops and sits back in his seat, clicking his seatbelt. You whine at the loss of contact, earning a dark chuckle from Sal.

He turns the key in the ignition, chuckling, “You’re always so fuckin’ good for me, baby. I like how you didn’t take shit from Q like all these other broads I’ve had,” He looks at the mark on your neck, it’s gotten purple already, “damn baby, I fuckin’ own you. You like that, don’t ya?”

You sigh and smile, “Yes baby, I do. I love you so much.” After he backs up and starts driving out of the parking lot, his hand grabs yours again. He’s been holding it all day, and you’ve been loving every second of it. “I’m gonna worship you tonight.”

Sal smiles before letting go of your hand to keep both hands on the steering wheel, “Mmmm baby, don’t get me all hot and bothered here. We’ll end up holding up traffic for hours.”

Your playfully punch his shoulder as he gives in and winces in pain. You couldn’t tell him what your true fantasies were.


	3. 3

Time has passed since Sal walked in on Brian trying to feel you up, but it hasn’t been talked about since. The two of you talked to Brian as if nothing has happened, even though Sal threw in the couple of snarky remarks here and there. Since then, Sal has kept you in his sight more than he usually has been. 

Even tonight when you wanted to wear a dress that — well, made Sal have some trouble letting you go out in, but he let it slide. It hugged your body in all the right places. From experience, Sal knew that you didn’t have any panties underneath the hem that was pretty short. As much as he loved it, he started to feel queasy at the thought of other men eyeing you up.

“Sal, honey, this dress is for you. If someone else looks at me, I’ll rip their head off. You gotta trust me!”

He grunts, facepalming internally, “Well, sweetheart, I just don’t want other people to eye you up.” Suddenly, he has an idea, “Wait here.”

When he walks out of the bathroom the two of you were getting ready in, you sigh. As much as you liked his possessive behavior, sometimes you felt like he wasn’t okay. Just sometimes. 

He came back with one of his nice cardigan sweaters, “Here, wear this over it, you’ll look adorable.” He even extends your arms for you as he puts it on for you.

Your eyes meet his in the mirror, “Well, you’re right, you know that I love smelling like you.” His lips place a kiss on your cheek as his hands wander down to the bottom of your sweater. They lift the loose and tight fabric up to the small of your back, revealing that you are in fact wearing panties. The lacy red thong that he bought you awhile back 

“Mmm, so you are wearing panties. I think I’m starting to warm up to this.” He pulls the fabric back down as he kisses you on the lips. “Come on, I’m gonna make us late again.”

“I think I like where this is going.”

“Oh baby, you have such a filthy mind.”

—

Later into the night, empty glasses were heard clinking against the tables. Sal was having a hard time focusing on what Joe was saying because he was wondering where you were. So finally, he got up to look for you.

In just a few steps, there you were. Talking to Brian and Murr and drinking shots. Sal would be the first to admit that it made him uneasy to see Brian a little to close to you, but he’ll deal with that later.

He came to you from behind, his arms snaking around you while his lips found your skin. Murr and Brian ignore the two of you as they talk about whatever, but you’re pretty sure that Sal was gonna fuck you right there. His hands were rough with your body as were his lips.

“Baby, please, can’t you wait until we get home?” You lazily and playfully try to pry him off, but he just gets tighter.

Murr and Brian start to notice, “God damn dogs in heat. Get a room.”

Sal turns to face Brian who made the remark, “Oh now, don’t get me started with dogs in heat. You’re just jealous cause you can’t even get a hooker to lay with you.”

Murr snorts, earning a high five from Sal. Although Brian was a bit hurt by what he said, he did have another comeback, “Oh don’t worry, I could get you fired for eating your fiancé on set.”

All four of you go pale, making the atmosphere awkward. Murr excuses himself, leaving the three of you alone.

You snap, “You son of a bitch! So is this why you’ve been acting like this?”

“Oh please, I fuck you so much better. I’d make you scream and you’ll be begging me to stop.”

Sal’s had enough, “Okay, look. Let’s all go to my place and we’ll solve this. This isn’t fucking high school.

Then it was quiet. Quiet enough to want to reunite with Murr and Joe to finish the night. From there, everything continued to go smoothly. 

After the night was over, goodbyes were said and everyone went home.

Except for Q, of course. On the ride to the house you shared with Sal, Brian couldn’t stop thinking about that dress you wore. That damned sweater was covering all of your curves, and he had an idea that Sal made you wear it. He really has gotten possessive, huh?

After contemplating the night, he was following the two of you up the driveway before he knew it. 

And right after Brian shut the door behind you and Sal, the night was taking the turn he’d been waiting for since he met you.

“Shoe’s off. Come on up to the bedroom, I have some stuff to make drinks and shit. We’ll be so drunk we’ll fuckin’ forget this shit.”

You furrow your brows, knowing that Sal didn’t keep drinks in your bedroom. Maybe he had a bottle of wine hiding somewhere and you didn’t know about it.

But as soon as Sal shut the door behind you and Brian, you knew that Sal was plotting something.

That’s when you feel Sal come to you from behind once more, turning you to where you’re facing Brian. His hands dug into your hips as his lips latched to your neck. He slid your sweater off so it fell to the floor, exposing your hardening nipples and the dress hugging your curves.

Sal’s eyes locked with Brian’s. “So you like hittin’ on my wife, huh? Feelin’ her up? You really think you can fuck her better than me, huh? We’ll just have to see about that tonight.” You can feel his growing boner on your butt as he unzips the back of your dress, exposing the skin and the bruises on your body that Sal has previously left with his hands and his mouth.

While Brian is staring in shock and lust a few feet away, Sal’s lips leave your body. He beckons Brian to come closer, “Come on, I know you wanna kiss her. See if you can do it better.”

As much as you were in shock, you might as well just let him have it. Before you knew it, you were sandwiched between the two men. Brian made eye contact with you before you screwed your eyes shut, wrapped your arms around his neck, let his lips take over. You weren’t going to lie, the way he kissed you made you delirious. His hands cupped your face as his mouth did the magic, his lips rough lips moving against yours lovingly. The kiss turns into a sloppy make-out session as Sal’s hand cups your warming parts, making you unfocused and spaced out. 

Sal’s hooks his fingers around your lacy red thong as he pulls it down your legs, helping you slip it off from underneath your feet as Brian seems to be holding on to the kiss longer than Sal anticipated.

Right when Brian’s arms wrap around you, Sal’s fingers tangle themselves in your hair. He twists the bundle of hair with his hand and pulls your head back, turning it to where you’re making eye contact with him. You make an effort to kiss him, which he appreciates very much, cupping his face while giving him a few more pecks on the lips.

“No fair, I’m almost naked while both of you are still fully clothed.” You let both of your hands wander to each crotch, palming both of the hardening erections in sight. “I think it would do the both of you some good to get naked or something.”

You quickly take off Sal’s belt, yanking his pants to the floor as you fall to your knees. 

“I hate to leave you hangin’ like this, Brian, but I gotta show you who owns me.”


End file.
